No Power
by Asher Elric
Summary: 12 things one could do whent he power goes out. McQuaid style.


**No Power**

Tommy and Doug McQuaid were bored stiff. This was attributed to several things; 1) they were stuck in the most boring class ever! 2) They were currently listening to a lecture about Thomas Edison and the invention of the light bulb, and 3) they were no closer to the drug dealer that ruled the school, whoever that could be. They had a few clues but nothing concrete.

Out side, it was raining cats, dogs, frogs, manatees, whales – well, you get the point. It was raining harder than the two undercover cops could remember. They were both glad that they weren't out there. But, they desperately wanted to get out of class. That was probably the only draw back from the undercover work, they had to go to class. But since they were masquerading as the McQuaids…well…those sorts of rules didn't apply.

"Hey, Tommy, name something we can do since the power's out," Doug ordered his younger brother. Tommy looked back at the man behind him before shrugging.

"Tic-tac-toe," he said.

"Doodling," Doug replied. The teacher didn't hear their whispers but the students around them did and began to intently listen in. This was more exciting than any old lecture anyway.

"Solving world hunger," Tommy muttered.

"Eating,"

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Tommy turned to glare at his brother.

"No, what next?" Doug asked.

"Ummm…reading the dictionary," Tommy suggested.

"A McQuaid reading the dictionary? That is weird," someone said. Tommy glared in the general direction of the whispered voice.

"I like perusing the dictionary," he replied. Muffled giggles surrounded him and Tommy promised that if he found the person who was making fun of him he would bash their skulls in.

"Quiet back there!" the teacher barked before going back to his lecture. Of which no one caught a word of, but that hardly mattered.

"Name something else, Tommy," Doug prompted.

"Naming several, painful and morbid ways to kill yourself," Tommy shrugged. Doug just rolled his eyes.

"The stare game," Doug said.

"What? Why would we want to do that?" Tommy asked.

"It's fun, first person who blinks get smashed in the face," Doug replied with a smile.

"Why would we play that in the dark when its hard to see and we ain't sure who blinked first?" Tommy asked.

"Well, then we'll just bash each others faces in then," Doug replied as if it was the single most important thing in the world.

"Okay, what else then?" Tommy asked.

"Brownies….." Doug moaned in delight just thinking about the chocolaty treat.

"You need an oven to bake them," Tommy pointed out.

"No you don't, just make up the batter and leave out the egg. Egg's give you cancer you know," Doug whispered conspiratorially to the student beside him.

"Hey! If I have to tell you one more time McQuaids, you're out of here!" the teacher yelled.

"Sure thing teach!" Tommy yelled back, popping his gum loudly. The teacher went back to the lecture.

"Hey, Tommy, you wanna get us out of here, then?" Doug asked.

"Sure thing, Dougie," Tommy replied. Tommy began to retch softly. As he pretended to be sick he brought out a brown bag he had hidden in his back pack. There was a terrible smell and Tommy began to become louder as he retched.

Finally, he dumped the contents of the brown bag on the floor.

"TOMMY!" Doug called loudly.

"SHIT!" Tommy muttered sickly.

"Yo, teach! Tommy's been sick. I'm taking him to the john!" Doug said, he basically pulled Tommy from his seat and dragged him out of the room. Many of the students were almost sick as well from the smell of the rotted food. Tommy pretended to be sick till they were far from the class room.

"Another thing we can do when the power is out. Pretend that we're sick," Tommy muttered.

"Yeah, and we can also check the bathrooms for any dealing," Doug said.

"Let's get to it then," Tommy said.

The two systematically checked out the bathrooms; not just the guy's but the girls as well. Since class was essentially in progress, there was no girls around to yell at them for invading personal space.

"Hey, Tommy – what did that note say again?" Doug asked as they came out of the fifth bathroom, they were in the literary wing and had one more bathroom to look into before they could move on to the mathematics hallway.

"Look at Stanza," Tommy replied.

"I am still confused," Doug shook his head.

"Yeah, me too,"

The two continued on towards the last bathroom in the corridor. They opened the door way and immediately heard voices. "You have it?" a young sound voice asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" the other voice sounded much older. The two officers quietly snuck into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. The voices stopped for a moment before someone whispered.

"Who's there?" the young sounding voice asked. The two officers's looked at each other before shrugging, they had probably found their man.

"HELLO!" They yelled as they poked their heads around the corner; before them they Found Professor Edward Stanzy and his pupil George McHarold.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Doug asked as he marched into the bathroom. He took the bag from the younger kid, opened it and sniffed it.

"Is this genuine cocaine?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the best!" George said, and then he put his own hand over his mouth. He had said way too much. Stanzy didn't seem too worried though.

"You two are the McQuaids, is that right?" Stanzy asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Tommy challenged.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Tommy is it?" – Tommy nodded at the man.

"You see," Stanzy continued, a smirk growing on his face, "I am looking for a couple of muscles to take care of collecting cash that belongs to me, I am willing to pay top dollar if you two take the job," Stanzy explained.

"Hey, Dougie, do you get the feeling he's leading us on?" Tommy asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah," Doug agreed, then he grinned at Stanzy.

"There is only one problem with that plan, Stanzy-pansy…" he said.

"What would that be?" the teacher asked.

"We happen to be police officer's, turn around, hands on you head," Tommy said. The two brought out their badges. In moments they had the man handcuffed. Doug pocketed the dope and looked at the kid.

"Did you buy this?" he asked.

"No, I get it for free," George replied.

"Okay, we won't arrest you this one time, but if we catch you with dope again, its to the poky, you get that?" Doug pointed his finger at the kid.

"Yes, sir!" George said. Then he was sent out of the bathroom.

"Ah!" Tommy grinned at his partner, "Guess what else we can do while the power is out?" Tommy asked.

"What would that be?" Doug asked.

"Play the saxophone!" Tommy grinned.

"See, this is why a power outage is stupid, you get stupid," Doug replied.

"Not as stupid as this fella here," Tommy said with a smile.

"I could have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you medling kids," Stanzy said.

"And I suddenly get that note we found," Tommy muttered, hitting himself on the head.

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked.

"The notes said 'Look into Stanza" well, that person can't spell very good becuase he meant Stanzy!" Tommy explained.

"Shit!" Doug whacked himself uptop the head.

* * *

**A/N – **Okay, I know this is kinda short. But I wanted to write something at least half way stupid and funny. So here you have it. 12 things you could do when the power is out. I got this one off of Creative Writing Prompts dot com. There are loads of good idea's. I liked this one the best. I hope you all enjoyed it!

I had to edit this because I had the endng in my head hours ago and forgot to write it in! sorry about that!

Ta, Dizzy

**12 Things you could do during a power outage**

Tic-tac-toe

Read a dictionary

The Stare game

Bash each other in the face when you aren't sure who won the stare game

Make brownie batter

Doodling

Eating

Solve world hunger

Name several painful ways in which to kill yourself

Pretend to be sick

If you are undercover and have to find a drug dealer, I suppose you could check the bathrooms as something to do while the power is out.

Play the Saxophone…hell, do it in the bathroom if you want!


End file.
